Fishing is a popular and relaxing outdoor activity enjoyed by a large segment of the population worldwide. Whether fishing in fresh, salt or brackish water and whether using simple bamboo or cane poles or modern metal, graphite, boron or fiberglass rods and reels, "anglers" must string their lines to hook and catch fish.
More specifically, certain fishing equipment, including leaders, sinkers, floats, lures and/or hooks must be attached to the line. The eyelets on, for example, lures and hooks are typically relatively small and it is difficult to thread the line, such as monofilament fishing line, through the eyelet and tie it off. This is particularly true for individuals with less than perfect vision and particularly when fishing in less than ideal lighting conditions and/or from a rocking boat.
In fact, the problem is most apparent during night fishing. Specifically, while a flashlight may be utilized to light the work area and allow visual threading of the line through the eyelet, it must be appreciated that the fisherman requires both hands free to complete the threading and tying operation. Accordingly, a flashlight must typically be rested in a position on the boat. As the boat is often rocking in the water, the light is not steady and, therefore, threading of the line is still difficult.
In view of the foregoing, a need has been identified for a utility device for fisherman particularly adapted to aide in rigging a line for fishing.